Begegnungen
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Auch Kummer verbindet....


Begegnugen.html Ein Buffy / Highlander X - Over  
"Buffy" nach einer Idee von Joss Whedon.  
"Highlander" nach einer Originalidee von Gregory Widen.  
  
Die Ereignisse in "Buffy" beginnen nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel "Becoming 2", als Buffy aus Sunnydale flüchtet und in L.A untertaucht.  
Die Ereignisse in "Highlander" beziehen sich auf "Endgame", nachdem das Refugium nicht mehr existiert und Connor wieder sich selbst ausgeliefert ist.  
  
**************   
  
Nach jener Nacht, inder Buffy Angel töten mußte um damit die Welt vor dem Verderben zu retten, ist die Jägerin nach Los Angeles geflüchtet und lebt dort unter einem Pseudonym ein ärmliches Leben.  
Trotz allem hat sie ihre Aktivitäten als Jägerin nicht aufgegeben und jagt weiterhin Vampire, weit weg von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden....  
  
  
Begegnungen  
  
Von weitem ertönte eine Polizeisirene, ein Geräusch, welches Buffy inzwischen vertraut geworden war. Die Nacht war über die große Stadt Los Angeles hereingebrochen und ließ lange Schatten auf den Mauern herumtanzen.  
Seit ihrer Flucht aus Sunnydale waren jetzt fast fünf Wochen vergangen, doch Angels vor Schreck geweiterten Augen und der Ton seiner Stimme fanden Buffy jede Nacht in ihren Träumen wieder.  
Zuerst wollte sie nur weg, weit weg von Sunnydale, in der Hoffnung, ihren Schmerz und ihre Verzweiflung endlich hinter sich zu lassen.   
Was sie sich von dieser Flucht erhofft hatte war nicht eingetreten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Kein Tag verging, an dem sie nicht an Giles, an ihre Mutter und an ihre Freunde dachte, und keine Nacht verging, in der Angels Gesicht nicht vor ihn auftauchte.  
  
Auch jetzt dachte Buffy wieder an ihre verlorene Liebe zurück. Am Anfang war sie verbittert gewesen, hatte die ganze Welt verflucht und sich immer wieder gefragt, warum sie anscheinend kein Recht auf Liebe hatte. Jetzt war es ein anderes Gefühl, mit dem sie leben mußte: Trauer.  
  
In Los Angeles war für sie manches anders geworden. Sie war in wenigen Wochen um Jahre gealtert, hatte lernen müssen, für sich selbst zu sorgen, einen Dach über den Kopf und einen vollen Teller zu haben. Schon nach wenigen Tagen hatte sie einen Job als Kellnerin gefunden, der ihr genug Geld zum Leben einbrachte. Sie hatte sich in einem heruntergekommenen Wohnblock ein Zimmer gemietet, das jetzt ihr Zuhause geworden war, und Nacht für Nacht ertönten von draußen die Geräusche der Straße, das Getöse der Autos und die Rufe gelegentlicher Jugendgruppen.  
  
Obwohl Buffys Lebensniveau für die Umstände noch ziemlich hoch war, hatte sie Bekanntschaft mit der Straße gemacht, und auch mit den Leuten, die dort umhergingen. In ihrem Dasein als Jägerin hatte Buffy schon manches Grauen erlebt, doch was sie manchmal in L.A zu sehen bekam machten die Vampire in Sunnydale im Vergleich zu Plüschtieren.  
Hier führten sich manche skrupellosen Menschen noch schlimmer auf als Vampire ohne Seelen, und hier konnte Buffy dem Treiben nicht durch einen Pflock ins Herz ein Ende bereiten.  
  
Buffys neues Leben war hart, doch nach Sunnydale konnte Anne, so wie sie sich jetzt nannte, einfach nicht zurückgehen. Ihre Flucht war ein entscheidender Schritt gewesen, nachdem es kein Zurück mehr geben konnte.  
  
Langsam ging sie die Straße entlang, den Pfiffen, die von der anderen Straßenseite kamen, schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung. In ihrer engen Hose, die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und ihrer Jeansjacke über den Schultern sah Buffy nicht gerade wie ein Straßenmädchen aus. Darauf achtete sie auch besonders, sich auch in dieser neuen Welt niemals gehenzulassen.  
In einem hell erleuchteten Schaufenster erblickte Buffy ihr Spiegelbild und erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren gehärtet, ihre Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Als sie gerade um die Ecke biegen wollte, erkannte sie in einer Seitenstaße fünf dunkle Gestalten. Ihre Jägeristinkte schlugen sofort Alarm, und Buffy beeilte sich, aus einer Innentasche einen angespitzten Holzpfahl zu ziehen und loszulaufen.  
  
Ihre innere Stimme hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn die Gesichter der kleinen Gruppe hatten nichts Menschliches mehr. Offensichtlich hatte Buffy sie beim Abendbrot gestört, denn in ihrer Mitte stand ein zitterndes Pärchen.   
- Hey, rief die Jägerin, störe ich?  
Der Vampir, der wohl der Chef der Meute war, ließ ein dumpfes Grollen hören.  
- Schnappt sie euch, befahl er seinen Söldnern.  
Drei Vampire stürtzten sich auf Buffy, doch befor der Erste überhaupt begriffen hatte, was eigentlich los war, hatte er bereits einen Holzpflock durchs Herz bekommen.  
Buffy drehte sich um die eigene Achse und trat dem zweiten Angreifer ihren Fuß in den Bauch, was ihr genug Zeit ließ, den dritten zu Staub zu verarbeiten.  
Der Befehlshaber staunte nicht schlecht, und da er sich wohl nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen wollte, ließ er von seinen Opfer ab und winkte den beiden Übriggebliebenen zum Rückzug.  
Nachdem Buffy sich versichert hatte, daß dem erschrockenen Pärchen nichts passiert war, jagte sie den drei flüchtenden Vampiren nach.  
Sie verspührte das Adrenalin der Jagt, und dachte nicht im Traum daran, die Vampire entkommen zu lassen. Selbst weit weg von Sunnydale war sie noch immer die Jägerin, und das sollte den Vampiren von Los Angeles klarwerden.  
  
Selbst für eine Jägerin war die Verfolgung von Vampiren keine leichte Sache, denn die drei kannten sich offensichtlich sehr gut aus und wußten genau, wie sie ihre Verfolgerin abschütteln konnten. Sie gewannen immer mehr Abstand, sodaß die Jägerin nur noch ihre schattenhaften Gestalten erkennen konnte.  
Die kleine Gruppe flüchtete um eine Ecke, Buffy hinterher, doch als auch sie um die Ecke kam, waren die Vampire verschwunden. Keuchend blieb sie stehen und sah sich in der engen Seitenstraße um. Diese endete in einer Sackgaße, sodaß es unmöglich war, auf der anderen Seite wieder herauszukommmen.   
Das ist doch nicht möglich, sie können sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben , dachte Buffy bei sich.  
In diesem Augenlick hörte sie ein Krachen über ihrem Kopf, gefolgt von einem unterdrücktem Schimpfwort. Buffy sah nach oben und erkannte drei dunkle Umrisse, die eine schmale Leiter heraufkletterten.  
Die Jägerin zögerte nicht lange, griff nach der untersten Sproße der Leiter und zog sich hoch. Die Vampire hatten mitbekommen, daß sie entdeckt worden waren, und schienen kurz zu zögern. Da sprang der erste von der Leiter durch ein offenes Fenster, daß in einem Hausflur des Wohnblocks führen mußte. Die beiden andren taten es ihm gleich ihn, dicht gefolgt von Buffy, die langsam aufholte. Sich durch das offene Fenster zu schwingen war eine leichte Übung für sie, und schon erkannte sie die Vampire, die sich beeilten, die Treppe hochzukommen.  
Buffy holte Luft und rannte ihnen nach, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Einer der Vampire wandte sich um und erkannte die Gefahr. Er begann, an den Wohnungstüren zu rütteln, und schon bei der dritten hatte er Glück: Sie war nicht abgeschloßen.  
Die drei Vampire stürtzten in die Wohnung und schafften es gerade noch, die Türe vor Buffys Nase zu schließen.  
Damit, daß ihre Opfer so viel Glück haben würden, hatte Buffy nicht gerechnet. Sie blieb einen Moment lang vor der Tür stehen und lauschte. Da kam ihr in den Sinn, daß diese Monster dort vielleicht neue Opfer finden konnten. So lange wollte Buffy nicht warten, sie machte ein paar Schritte zurück, nahm Anlauf und stieß dann mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür.  
Das Schloß gab problemlos nach, die Türklinke krachte unter dem Schlag und ließ Buffy freie Bahn.   
  
Als sie jedoch ins Zimmer stürtzte, waren keine Vampire mehr zu sehen. Ein Fenster stand weit offen, der Nachtwind ließ die schmutzigen Vorhänge hin und her wehen. Die Jägerin lief darauf zu und sah hinaus - zu spät, die Bande war schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Buffy lehnte sich gegen den Fensterrahmen, etwas verärgert, daß die Vampire ihr doch noch entkommen waren. Sie legte den Kopf nach hinten und atmete tief durch. Eigentlich hätte sie sich jetzt beruhigen können, doch irgend etwas stimmte auch hier nicht. Auf einmal war sie sich im klaren, warum ihre Instinkte Alarm schlugen: Sie war nicht allein im Zimmer...  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah umher. Die Wohnung war alt und heruntergekommen, die Farbe hatte sich zum Großteil von den Wänden gelöst. Das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung drang durch das offene Fenster und malte gespenstische Schatten gegen die Wände. Eine Ecke allerdings war noch immer in Dunkelheit getaucht, und erst als Buffy genau hinsah bemerkte sie den hohen Lehnstuhl und die darin sitzende Gestalt.  
Allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die dunkle Umgebung und ließen die Umrisse nach und nach deutlicher werden. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Pfahl in der Hand und wartete auf einen Überraschungsangriff, doch die Figur in der Ecke rührte sich nicht.  
Die Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Lasters tauchten das gesamte Zimmer für einige Sekunden in helles Licht, so daß Buffy die ihr gegenübersitzende Gestalt zu Gesicht bekam.  
In dem breiten Lehnstuhl saß ein Mann, Anfang dreißig vielleicht, der trotz seines massivem Körperbaus in dem halbzerfetzten Lehnstuhl fast zerbrechlich wirkte.  
Seine linke Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, während die andere über der Lehne lag. Eine alte, durchlöcherte Decke mit Schottenmuster lag über seiner Taille und ließ anschließend den Blick auf seinen beigefarbenen Trenchcoat frei. Sein Kopf war zur Seite gedreht, das Gesicht halb in dem zerschlissenen Polster des Sessels versteckt und das kurze, dunkelblonde Haar lag in wirren Strähnen über seine geschlossenen Augen.  
Langsam ließ Buffy den Pfahl sinken und ging ein paar Schritte näher, unsicher, ob er noch am Leben oder bereits tot war. Für die Vampire wäre er ein leichtes Opfer gewesen, und so wie es aussah hätte er keinen Wiederstand geleistet.  
Erst als sie ganz nah bei ihm stand, war es ihr, als hebe und senkte sich seine Brust, und nachdem Buffy ihm genau ins Gesicht geschaut hatte, war sie sich sicher, daß er am Leben war.  
Viele Anzeichen dafür gab es allerdings nicht: Der Fremde war sehr blaß und wirkte in dem hohen Sessel geradezu erstarrt. Sein Atem ging langsam und schwer, als lege er in tiefem Schlaf.   
Seine Züge waren entspannt, doch das bleiche, fast gespenstige Gesicht, verlieh dem Kummer sogar über den Schlaf hinaus Ausdruck.  
Buffy legte ihre Waffe zur Seite, ging in die Hocke und nahm sein Handgelenk zwischen ihre Finger. Es fühlte sich kalt an und sein Puls war ziemlich schwer zu ertasten, dennoch hatte sie jetzt die Gewißheit, es mit einem Menschen oder wenigstens nicht mit einem Untoten zu tun zu haben.  
Auf einmal stieß ihr Fuß gegen etwas Festes, was ein leises, metallisches Klirren verursachte. Sie blickte hinunter und erkannte die Klinge eines Schwertes. Im Moment da sie es aufheben wollte, spürte sie einen schwachen Griff um ihre Hand. Erschrocken ließ sie von der Waffe ab und sah von ihrer Hand in das Gesicht des Fremden. Eis leises Seufzen unterbrach die Stille, seine bis dahin friedlichen Gesichtszüge wurden zu einem einzigen Ausdruck des Kummers. Sein Griff um Buffys Hand wurde etwas fester, aber sie vermied es dennoch, diese wegzuziehen.  
Wieder seufzte er im Schlaf, und diesmal hörte Buffy ihn leise reden.  
- .....Es tut mir Leid...  
Seine Stimme war wie ein Raunen, der in Buffys Ohren wiederhallte. Sein Akzent kam ihr sofort ungewohnt vor, Buffy tippte auf Irisch, Englisch.....oder vielleicht Schottisch. Die Jägerin sah auf ihre Hand, die der Unbekannte noch immer umschlossen hielt.   
Eine Weile saß sie da, sah ihn weiterhin an und bemerkte plötzlich, daß er ihr irgendwie leidtat. Schnell versuchte Buffy, dieses Gefühl wieder zu verstoßen, falls sie es doch noch mit einem Dämonen oder einem anderen Höllenwesen zu tun hatte.  
Mit ihrer freien Hand griff sie nach dem Schwert und hob es hoch. Langsam drehte sie es hin und her und betrachtete die Klinge. Soviel sie urteilen konnte war das es wirklich eine beeindruckende Arbeit und eine Seltene noch dazu. Es wunderte sie, daß jemand, der solch ein kostbares Schwert besaß, in so einem lausigen Zimmer wohnen konnte.  
Buffy legte das Schwert wieder auf den Boden zurück und stand langsam wieder auf. Diese Bewegung mußte der Unbekannte gespührt haben, denn sein Griff um Buffys Hand wurde fester, er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
Buffy stand da wie erstarrt als sein eisblauer Blick den ihren traf. Einige Sekunden lang sahen sich die beiden an, studierten, beobachteten sich. Buffy schoß durch den Kopf, daß ihr Pfahl sich nicht mehr in ihrer Reichweite befand. Schließlich ließ der Blick des Mannes sie wieder frei und wanderte zu seiner Hand, die Buffys Finger noch immer festhielt. Die Jägerin fühlte sich sehr unwohl, ertappt worden zu sein, und noch unwohler, weil er nicht einmal gefragt hatte, wie sie hier hereingekommen war.  
- Ich befürchtete, Sie......Sie wären tot...  
Der Unbekannte sah Buffy wieder an, ließ ihre Hand los und schloß die Augen.  
- Gelegentlich, glaubte sie zu hören.....doch das konnte er unmöglich gesagt haben. Außerdem war sie es wohl, die ihm eine Erklärung schuldig war.  
- Also ich......ich bin hier, weil.....also ich dachte.....bei Ihnen wurde eingebrochen.....es waren Einbrecher....und....naja, ich weiß, es klingt verrückt...aber es war so.  
Wieder bohrte sich den Blick des Fremden in Buffys eigenem. Er schien ihr nicht böse zu sein, ganz im Gegenteil : Er wirkte ganz un gar ruhig und gelassen, als sei diese Geschichte völlig normal  
- Einbrecher.....Ah, ich dachte, ich hätte es eher mit Vampiren zu tun gehabt, aber wenn Sie sich sicher sind, daß es Einbrecher waren, habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.  
Buffys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
- Was...?  
Er zuckte die Schultern und sah sie unschuldig an.  
- Einbrecher fängt mn gewöhnlicherweise nicht mit Holzpflöcken, sagte er leise, den Blick hinter Buffy gerichtet. Diese drehte sich um und erblickte ihren Pflock, der ein paar Zentimeter weiter weg lag. Dieser Kerl weiß schon fast zu viel , dachte die Jägerin bei sich.  
- Dann wissen Sie also Bescheid, seufzte Buffy, das ist aber einen Grund mehr, ihre Haustüre abzuschließen! Die Horde hätte Sie problemlos als Nachtmahl verspeisen können!  
Zum ersten Mal huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Züge, was ihn augenblicklich nicht mehr so kränklich aussehen ließ.  
- Nun, angenehm ist es nicht gerade, aber ich hätte es überlebt. Außerdem waren Sie ja da. Wie heißen Sie?  
- Buf......Anne.  
Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Buffy wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Insgeheim wußte sie, wie schlecht sie gerade gelogen hatte.  
- Und....wie heißen Sie?, fragte sie schnell, um seinem prüfenden Blick zu entgehen.  
Der Unbekannte lehnte sich wieder in seinen Lehnstuhl zurück und machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.  
- Ich heiße Adrian Montague, Jacques Lefève, Rupert Wingfield, Alfred Nicolson, Russell Nash......und das sind nur einige Namen unter vielen, die ich in meinem Leben schon benutzt habe.  
Er beugte er sich vor und sah Buffy an.  
- Über Pseudonyme müssen Sie noch viel lernen, zum Beispiel, daß "Anne" auch einen Nachnamen haben muß....und außerdem sollten Sie nicht so zögern, wenn Sie ihn aussprechen, das wirkt unnatürlich.  
Buffys Lippen begannen zu zittern, seit ihrer Ankunft war ihre Lüge noch nie aufgeflogen. Aber er hatte es geahnt.....nein, er hatte es gewußt.  
- Mein richtige Name ist übrigens Connor. Connor MacLeod. Ich werde wohl annehmen dürfen, daß Sie nicht sofort zur Polizei rennen werden, das wäre sowieso vergoldete Zeit: Sie suchen mich nicht.  
  
Buffy setzte sich auf den Boden, da ihre Beine begonnen hatten zu zittern, und sie das dem Fremden unter keinen Umständen zeigen wollte. Sie zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann leise:  
- Ich bin Buffy.....Summers.  
- Angenehm. Wissen Sie, als ich vorhin aufgewacht bin und Sie gesehen habe, hätte ich fast geglaubt, es mit einem Engel zu tun zu haben.....wenn man sich nur mal kurz die Umgebung wegdenkt.  
Um zu verhindern, daß sich ihre Wangen rot färbten, hielt es Buffy für besser, in die Offensive zu gehen und diesem Connor MacLeod klarzumachen, daß mit ihr nicht zu spaßen war.  
- Wenn ich aussehe wie ein Engel ist das allerdings keineswegs ihr Fall. Ich finde Sie ohne Bewußtsein, bleich wie der Tod in einem lausigen Zimmer, die Haustüre nicht einmal abgesperrt! Wissen Sie denn nicht, was alles hätte passieren können?  
MacLeod schüttelte die Decke von sich und setzte sich gerade auf. Ihm schien noch immer nicht bewußt zu sein, in welcher Gefahr er sich befunden hatte, ganz im Gegenteil: Noch immer führte er sich auf wie die Ruhe in Person.  
- Ich weiß, welche Risiken ich eingehe. Aber ich habe hier nur wenig zu befürchten. Glauben Sie mir, die Vampire sind keine große Gefahr für mich.  
Buffy wunderte sich über soviel Selbstvertrauen. Entweder war dieser MacLeod zu mehr fähig, als es in seiner Erscheinung aussah, oder er war ganz einfach Lebensmüde. Beide Ideen waren durchaus möglich, vor allem, als Buffys Blick wieder auf das Schwert fiel. MacLeod hatte es mitbekommen.  
- Wem gehört dieses Schwert?  
- Das ist meines.  
- Und wozu? Doch nicht etwa zur Selbstverteidigung? Haben Sie denn noch nie was von Shutguns gehört?....Und das hier in L.A....??  
MacLeod schüttelte den Kopf, und Buffy versuchte dabei nicht zu bemerken, wie bedrückt er dabei aussah.  
- Ich brauche keine Shutgun. Und eigentlich wollte ich dieses Schwert auch nicht mehr brauchen.  
Er seufzte, was Buffy noch mehr dazu veranlangte, mehr über diesen seltsamen Mann zu erfahren.  
- Was hat das zu bedeuten?  
MacLeods Blick verfinsterte sich, doch Buffy ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Schließlich antwortete er, nachdem er eine lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte.  
- Vielen Personen, denen ich es gesagt habe, haben dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Ich schätze, daß so ein junges Mädchen wie Sie dieses Risiko nicht eingehen sollte.  
Solche Sätze machten Buffy wütend. Sie stand auf, hob ihren Pfahl auf und stecke ihn in ihre Tasche zurück. Dann funkelte sie MacLeod an.  
- Ja, und sowas wie ich hat von Gefahr bestimmt keine Ahnung, sehr richtig.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie kehrt und schritt auf die Tür zu, doch als sie die zerbrochene Klinke berührte, zögerte sie. Sie fühlte ganz genau, daß er sie ansah, selbst als sie ihm den Rücken kehrte. Buffy blieb unschlüssig stehen und war fast erleichtert, als sie hinter sich MacLeods Stimme hörte.  
- Das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich sagte nur, daß Sie jung sind. Außerdem scheint ein Mädchen, daß mitten in der Nacht eine Tür aufbricht um eine Horde Vampire zu jagen ebenfalls eine gewisse Ahnung von Gefahr zu haben. Oder täusche ich mich, und es steckt nur Leichtsinn dahinter?  
Langsam drehte Buffy sich um und sah ihn an. Connor MacLeod saß noch immer an der gleichen Stelle, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Jetzt wußte Buffy, daß sie sich entscheiden mußte:  
Sie konnte entweder durch diese Tür gehen und ihn zurücklassen, ohne herauszufinden, ob dieser MacLeod ein Engel war oder ein Teufel, oder sie konnte bleiben, sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzen und herausfinden, wer er wirklich war. Dann aber mußte auch sie mit offenen Karten spielen und ihm ein Geheimnis verraten, was sie bisher nur wenigen gesagt hatte....  
  
Buffy atmete tief durch, nahm ihre Hand von der Türklinke, schritt langsam durch den Raum und setzte sich MacLeod gegenüber auf den Teppich.  
- Nun, was genau wollen Sie jetzt hören? Das ich lieber bei Mammy und Daddy sein sollte, anstatt mich rumzutreiben und Vampire zu jagen?  
- Wie wäre es erstmal mit dem Anfang, hm?, fragte MacLeod.  
Buffy seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis, einer Person endlich einmal ihr Herz auszuschütten, und da MacLeod sie nicht kannte, konnte er auch nicht auf ihre Vergangenheit zurückgreifen. Trotzdem zweifelte sie noch immer.  
- Sie werden es mir sowieso nicht glauben...  
MacLeod beugte sie vor und musterte sie.  
- Sie wären überrascht, was ich alles glaube.  
Unruhig rutschte Buffy auf dem Teppich hin und her, suchte nach den passenden Worten, um ihre Geschichte zu beginnen, eine Geschichte über eine Mission, eine verbotene Liebe und einen Verlust, andem sie die Schuld trug. Verzweifelt suchte Buffy in MacLeods Blick nach Antworten, doch dieser blieb ihr ebenso verschlossen wie sie ihm.  
- Ich.....bin die Jägerin, begann sie schließlich, eine Auserwählte die dazu geboren ist, um gegen die Mächte des Bösen zu kämpfen.....und nebenbei Vampire zu jagen. Ich habe es vor knapp zwei Jahren erfahren, und jetzt frage ich mich an jedem Morgen, ob ich den Abend noch erleben werde.  
Buffy legte eine Pause ein, um seine Reaktion abzuwarten, doch MacLeod sah sie noch immer mit dem gleichen fragenden Blick an.  
- Und seitdem leben Sie allein?  
Er glaubt mir , schoß es Buffy durch den Kopf.  
- Ich war einer der wenigen Jägerinnen die das Glück hatten, eine Familie und einige sehr, sehr gute Freunde zu haben.   
- Ihre Freunde sind gegangen?  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Nein.....ich bin gegangen. Ich ging, weil.....weil ich...  
MacLeod unterbrach sie, bevor Buffy die Fassung verlieren konnte.  
- ....Weil Sie wahrscheinlich jemanden verloren haben, der Ihnen sehr viel bedeutet hat, und sie fest davon überzeugt sind, daß es Ihre Schuld ist.  
Buffy weitete die Augen und starrte den mysteriösen MacLeod an.  
- Woher weißt du das?   
Ohne es zu bemerken war Buffy zum "Du" übergegangen, da sie sich Connor irgendwie verbunden fühlte. Er zuckte die Schultern.  
- Ich weiß es nicht, ich rate.  
Jetzt war die Reihe an Buffy, ihrem Gesprächspartner einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Connor überlegte eine Weile, bevor er zu erzählen begann.  
- Also gut, ich habe nicht geraten....genau das ist mir passiert. Vor einigen Jahren ist eine Person, die ich sehr lieb hatte, durch meine Schuld ermordet worden.   
Buffy seufzte.  
- Es tut mir Leid...  
Energisch schüttelte Connor den Kopf, in sein müdes Gesicht war Leben gekommen.  
- Nein, du verstehst nicht.....er hat sie umgebracht, weil er mich wollte....aus Rache.  
- Hast du nicht versucht, "ihn", wer auch immer das sein mag, von der Polizei schnappen zu lassen?  
, fragte Buffy und war sich im nächsten Augenblick der Dummheit ihrer Frage bewußt .  
Polizei....aber ja, rufe ich etwa die Polizei, wenn es in Sunnydale ein paar Morde mehr gibt?   
Für Connor allerdings schien die Frage verständlich.  
- So würde es in normalen Fällen laufen, Buffy....nur....hier läuft es ein wenig anders.  
Buffy blickte ihn an und wußte nun ganz genau, daß mehr in ihm steckte, als er zugeben wollte.  
- Ich bin menschlich, Buffy, begann Connor von neuem, aber ich habe eine Besonderheit: Ich bin Unsterblich. Ich bin schon mehrere Jahrhunderte alt, und Rachels Mörder ist es auch. Wenn man uns tötet, stehen wir einfach wieder auf, immer und immer wieder....  
Die Jägerin erschauderte bei dem Gedanken und versuchte ihn schnell wieder zu verdrängen.  
- Was hast du nach dem Vorfall getan?  
- Ich war ganz unten....zumindest dachte ich es. Ich habe mich an einen Ort zurückgezogen, an dem es nach unseren Regeln friedlich zugehen sollte. Dort war ich weder tot noch lebendig, doch dieser Zustand hatte mich, wenn auch kurzfristig, von meinem Leid erlöst....bis...  
Connor schluckte, und auch Buffy war nicht gerade wohl.  
-....Bis ER jenen Ort fand, und obwohl es ihm verboten war, hat er dort getötet und gemetzelt. Nur mich hat er unversehrt lassen.  
- Warum?, fragte Buffy leise.  
Connor schloß die Augen.  
- Weil er mich aussaugen will bis auf die Knochen, ehe er mich tötet.  
Buffy horchte auf.  
- Aber du sagtest, euch kann man nicht töten!  
- Das ist nicht ganz korrekt, sagte Connor und griff nach dem Schwert. DAMIT schon.  
- Laß mich raten, sagte Buffy, Herz? Magen? Kopf?  
- Letzteres, gab Connor preis und nickte. Wenn der Kopf vom Körper getrennt wird ist es aus.  
Buffy seufzte und dachte nach.  
- So wieder diese niemals endende Hetzjagd hatte ich mir Unsterblichkeit nicht vorgestellt. Ich habe mir so oft gewünscht, unsterblich zu sein, aber diese Seite der Dinge waren mir fremd.  
Fassungslos starrte Connor sie an.  
- Wie kannst du dir so etwas jemals gewünscht haben? Ein niemals endendes Leben ist eine ewig andauernde Qual! Oder war es einfach nur der Wunsch, auf ewig jung und schön zu bleiben...  
Buffys wüntender Blick brachte Connor zum schweigen.  
- Habe ich denn als Jägerin kein Recht auf Leben? Und außerdem.....ich wollte es nicht für mich. Ich wollte nicht, daß er mich altern sieht...  
- "Er" also....  
- Angel. Sein Name war Angel. Zu einer Zeit besser bekannt als "Angelus". Er war verflucht worden...und...man hatte ihm seine Seele zurückgegeben, was die schlimmste Strafe war, die er empfangen konnte.  
- War er ein....Connor machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung.  
- Ja, er war ein Vampir. Und ich eine Jägerin. Wie konnte das gutgehen?  
- Gar nicht, gab Connor zu, aber da er doch eine Seele hatte, hätte er das doch verstehen können...  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
- Wenn man liebt, dann hört der Verstand auf. Er hat seine Seele wegen mir wieder verloren, und wurde zu Angelus, einem Vampir ohne Gewissen. Ich mußte ihn töten....weil.....mir nichts anderes übrig blieb.  
Connor sagte eine ganze Weile lang nichts, bis er merkte, daß Buffy sich wieder gefaßt hatte.  
- Ich habe sie auch geliebt, Buffy. Vielleicht nicht....auf die selbe Art.  
Buffy hob den Kopf und sah Connor fragend an.  
- Wie dann?  
- Ich fand Rachel 1944 in einem abgebrannten Warenlager. Sie war damals fünf, und ich habe sie aufgezogen wie meine eigene Tochter. Mit der Zeit wurde sie älter, und obwohl unsere Beziehung sich nach und nach verändert hat, habe ich sie noch immer geliebt wie mein Kind, verstehst du?  
- Nein.....nicht richtig, sagte Buffy und schüttelte den Kopf, wie könnte ich das?  
- Stimmt, gab Connor zu und seufzte.Weißt du, als Kell sie umgebracht hat, fühlte ich mich, als wäre auch ich in diesem gottverdammten Haus verbrannt.  
- Warum tut er das?, fragte Buffy kopfschüttelnd. Ich habe es mit Vampiren zu tun, und die sind einfach nur böse. Aber du sagtest doch, ihr Unsterblichen seid Menschen!  
Connor nickte.  
- Gute Frage...aber Menschen können Dämonen in Bosheit manchmal fast übertreffen, wenn sie nur genug Haß an den Tag legen. Das tut Jacob Kell, er haßt mich so sehr, wie man jemanden nur haßen kann. Ich habe ihn....zu dem gemacht, was er ist, und er hat es mir niemals verziehen.  
- Du meinst, du hast den Kerl.....Buffy sah Connor hilflos an.  
- Ja, gab er zu, ich habe ihn umgebracht und dadurch zu einem von uns gemacht.  
Buffy seufzte.   
- Kein Wunder, daß er dich so haßt...du hast ihn da getroffen, wo es am meisten wehtut.  
Die Jägerin sah Connor an.  
- Als Angel zu Angelus mutierte, hat er mich auch gehaßt.....eben deshalb, weil er mich geliebt hatte.  
Er wollte mich fertigmachen, und hat sich dafür....  
-...An denjenigen vergriffen, an denen du hängst, nicht wahr?  
- Genau, sagte Buffy leise.  
Connor lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und überlegte eine Weile.  
- Unsere Geschichten sehen sich verdammt ähnlich.  
-....Und sind doch so verschieden zugleich.  
Buffy seufzte.  
- Hattest du denn keine Bekannten, zu denen du gehen konntest, nachdem Kell deine Ruhestätte überfallen hat?  
Connor schüttelte entschloßen den Kopf.  
- Nur einige wenige, und die wollte ich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen.  
- Nein, dann schon eher nichts sagen und einfach abtauchen!, sagte Buffy schroff.  
- Na, DU kannst mir ja viel erzählen!, gab Connor irritiert zurück.  
Buffy überkreuzte die Arme über den Knien.  
- Ich lasse mich wenigstens nicht so gehen.  
- Ich lasse mich gehen?  
Buffy sprang auf ihre Füße und ging um den Stuhl herum, gefolgt von Connors Blicken.  
- Und wie du dich gehen läßt. Deine Bude ist das Letzte, und das nur mal nebenbei, du siehst aus wie ein Komapatient und hast auch dementsprechende Symthome.  
- Ich war müde, das ist alles, knirschte Connor genervt, doch Buffy dachte nicht dran, solche Argumente gelten zu lassen.  
- Müde, soso.....Und was wäre wohl passiert, wenn ein Unsterblicher durch deine nicht abgeschlossene Tür gekommen wäre, mit dem charmanten Einfall, dir den Kopf zu nehmen?  
- Wir spühren die Unsrigen wenn sie näherkommen, entgegnete Connor ruhig.  
- Ja, wenn ihr wach seid.....und wenn ihr schlaft? Auch dann?  
Connor ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
- Auch dann.  
- Und auch noch.....rechtzeitig?, bohrte Buffy weiter und stützte sich auf die Armlehne, um Connor direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
Connor verdrehte die Augen.  
- Ja, auch noch rechtzeitig!  
- Das glaube ich dir nicht, entgegnete Buffy und blinzelte provozierend. Langsam brachte sie ihn aus der Ruhe, und das gefiel ihr.  
- Du hast keine Ahnung.  
- Und wenn ich jetzt ein fieser Unsterblicher wäre?  
Connor sah sie an.  
- Aber natürlich....  
- Und wenn ich dir an die Kehle wollte? Könntest du noch rechtzeitig an dein Schwert herankommen?  
- Ja, ich KÖNNTE, entgegnete Connor gereizt.  
- Aha... sagte Buffy leise, machte auf einmal eine Drehung, zog ihren Pfahl und setzte Connor die Spitze an die Halsschlagader.....das heißt, FAST an die Halsschagader, denn der hölzerne Pfahl wurde von einer eisernen Klinge gestoppt. Connor hatte ihre Bewegung vorausgesehen und es tatsächlich noch geschafft, sein Schwert rechtzeitig zu fassen und den Schlag abzuwehren. Buffy drückte gegen Connors Klinge an.  
- Na? Und wenn das jetzt ein schönes, scharfes Schwert wäre? Was dann?  
- Ist es aber nicht, sagte Connor ruhig, was Buffy umso mehr anstachelte.  
- Jetzt stell dir einfach vor, es WÄRE eines...., säuselte sie und drückte etwas fester zu.  
- Buffy lass es, das Ding stinkt nach Mottenkugeln.  
Verduzt starrte sie ihn an.  
- .....Was? Weißt du, was du bist? Du bist ein idiotischer Dickschädel!  
- Héhéhéhé....und du bist nervig, Ner-vig! Ich kann es dir gern aufschreiben.  
Buffy war von Connors trockenem Lachen so überrascht, daß sie nicht anders konnte, als selber laut zu lachen. Sie ließ den Pfahl sinken, lehnte sich gegen den Sessel und lachte. Auch Connor lachte, den Kopf gegen das Polster gepreßt.  
Kaum sahen sich die beiden einander an, als es von neuem losging, sodaß Buffy Mühe hatte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Vom Treppenhaus aus vernahmen die beiden auf einmal eine laute Stimme, die irgend etwas in den Flur rief, was nicht gerade höflich klang. Connor und Buffy verstummten, eine Tür wurde zugeknallt, und es wurde wieder still.  
- Wie spät ist es?, fragte Buffy im Flüsterton.  
- Viertel nach fünf Uhr morgens, sagte Connor und hielt ihr grinsend seine Uhr hin. Wie haben wohl den ganzen Block wachgekriegt....  
- Ich muß los, ich jobbe in einem Imbiß und hab heute morgen Frühdienst.  
Connor sah Buffy fragend an.  
- Du kannst doch unmöglich arbeiten, du hast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.  
- Daran bin ich als Jägerin gewöhnt, sagte Buffy mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
- Hast du dann noch wenigstens Zeit für einen Kaffee?  
- Ja, den könnte ich brauchen. Buffy grinste.....Und du ganz besonders.  
Connor verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich aus seinem Lehnstuhl. Dann bückte er sich nach seinem Schwert und schob es unter seinen Mantel. Buffy sah seinem Treiben schweigend zu und fragte sich, wie er das auf die Dauer nur aushielt...  
- Gehen wir, sagte Buffy und griff nach der kaputten Türklinke, und wieder wußte sie ohne sich umzuweden, daß Connor dicht hinter ihr stand.  
  
  
In einem kleinen Kaffeehaus, daß schon am frühen Morgen geöffnet hatte, saßen sich zwei sehr unterschiedliche Personen gegenüber: Eine kleine, zierlich gebaute Jägerin und ein stämmiger, etwas müde wirkender Unsterblicher, der gerade in seine leere Kaffeetasse starrte.  
- Eugh, ich hasse schlechten Kaffee....  
- Was hättest du denn sonst verlangt?  
- GlenMoran, sagte Connor mit einem Grinsen.  
Buffy weitete die Augen.  
- Was, am Morgen?  
- Für einen Schotten ist es immer Zeit für einen Whisky, belehrte Connor seine Begleitung.  
- Tja, wenn du es sagst, muß es stimmen, nickte Buffy und trank ihre Tasse leer. Eine Weile lang schwiegen die beiden, bis Buffy auf die Uhr sah.  
- Ich muß gehen.  
- Tja, dann müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden, sagte Connor und sah sie an.  
- Wir sehen uns sicher wieder, sagte Buffy in einem Tonfall, der optimistisch klingen sollte.  
Connor zuckte die Schultern.  
- Ich möchte dir nichts versprechen, was ich nicht Hundert Prozentig halten kann, Buffy. Aber ich habe in dieser Nacht endlich sagen können, was ich Jahrelang heruntergeschluckt habe.  
Buffy hatte auf einmal einen Kloß im Hals.  
- Ich werde dich nicht vergessen.  
Connor sah sie eine Weile schweigend an, nickte und stand auf. Buffy tat es ihm gleich, ging um den Tisch herum und stand ihm gegenüber. Connor streckte ihr die Hand hin.  
- Danke. Und alles Gute.  
- Dir auch, sagte Buffy, nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.  
Als sie so dastand und sich nicht entschließen konnte, Connors Hand loszulassen, ging sie plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Gleich darauf spührte sie auch Connors Umarmung, und einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Buffy geborgen.   
Also Connor sie wieder losließ, war Buffys Kehle wie zugeschnürt, und sie konnte ihm nur noch einmal winken, bevor er in der Morgendämmerung verschwand.  
  
Wie lange Buffy dagestanden und ihm nachgeschaut hatte, wußte sie nicht einmal selbst, doch das Geräusch eines vorbeifahrenden Wagens ließ sie zusammenzucken. Schnell sah sie auf ihre Unr: 6.25! Sie mußte sich nun wirklich beeilen. Fröstelnd zog sie ihre Jeansjacke enger um ihre Schultern und machte sich schnell auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung, um ihre Arbeitskleidung anzuziehen und sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu machen.  
  
Connor MacLeod sah der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Das tat er zum ersten Mal seit einer langen, schon viel zu langen Zeit. Er stützte sich auf seine Hände und ließ die Beine baumeln.  
Die Tatsache, daß es unter ihm etwa 300 Meter tief abwärts ging störte ihn herzlich wenig. Ihm gefiel es auf dem höchst gelegenen Punkt der Brücke, und das klettern hatte sich wirklich gelohnt.  
Weit unter ihm floß das schwarze Wasser, und von irgendwo her ertönte das Rauschen des vorbeiziehenden Verkehrs.  
In dieser Nacht hatte Connor viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken, und zum ersten Mal kam ihm in den Sinn, daß Buffy Recht haben könnte....und er sich viel zu sehr gehen ließ. Connor hob den Kopf, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Himmel erhellten und die gesamte Stadt in ein rötliches Licht tauchten. Jetzt war es wahrhaftig die Stadt der Engel, und Connor genoß die Aussicht in vollen Zügen. Er schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand ab und blickte auf den Horizont. Am liebsten wäre er die nächsten Hundert Jahre dort sitzengeblieben, und hätte nichts anderes gemacht, als dem Sonnenaufgang zuzusehen.  
Der undeutliche Laut einer Sirene riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wiederwillig senkte er den Blick nach unten und erblickte die Menschentraube, die sich gebildet hatte, und ebenso die drei Polizeiautos, die nun zum Stillstand gekommen waren. Connor nahm es gelassen, er hatte damit gerechnet, früher oder später entdeckt zu werden. Er beobachtete, wie sich drei Beamten mit einem anderen Mann unterhielten, der sie wohl auf die Brücke bringen sollte.  
Connor lächelte. Auf weiteren Ärger mit der Polizei hatte er keine Lust, denn für sein Geschmack war er schon oft genug in die Fänge des Gesetzes gekommen. Der Unsterbliche winkelte die Beine an und richtete sich auf der schmalen Plattform auf. Der kühle Morgenwind pfiff ihm durch das Haar und durch den Mantel, Connor genoß es. Dann löste er seinen Blick von den Menschen weiter unten und richtete ihn wieder auf den Sonnenaufgang. Langsam breitete er seine Arme aus und überlegte, ob er hier dem Himmel nicht doch schon näher war als der Erde. Einige Sekunden blieb er so stehen, das Geheul der Sirenen nahm er gar nicht mehr wahr, er versuchte sich auszumalen, wo er wohl landen würde. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen seinen Standort streiften, schloß Connor die Augen und ließ sich nach vorne fallen.....  
  
  
- Anne!  
Zuerst reagierte Buffy nicht. Die Stimme rief zum zweiten Mal, diesmal eine Spur ungeduldiger.  
- Anne! Wo steckst du? Du wirst hier gebraucht!  
Schnell kam Buffy aus dem Hinterraum und ging zu Joanne hinter die Theke. Es war erst kurz vor sieben, doch der Eßsaal war schon überfüllt, zum größten Teil mit Lastwagenfahrern, die frühstücken wollten.  
- Was gibt es?, fragte Buffy ihre Kollegin.  
Joanne war gerade damit beschäftigt, Kaffee einzuschenken.  
- Kannst du kurz ins Lager, ein paar Flaschen Saft holen? Wir haben fast keinen mehr.  
- Mach ich, sagte Buffy und nahm einen breiten Tragekorb. Eilig ging sie durch den Raum, den Kommentaren mancher Gäste schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung. Sie drückte gegen die Glastür und trat ins Freie. Als sie um das Gebäude zum Lager ging, war die Sonne garade aufgegangen. Buffy blieb stehen und sah sich den immer heller werdenden Himmel eine Weile an. Um diese Zeit würde ich gerade aufstehen, um in die Schule zu gehen, oder ich säße schon beim Frühstück mit.....  
- Mama, murmelte Buffy.  
Ich wäre zu Hause, ich hätte Willow, Xander und Giles wieder....ich will nach Hause   
Erschrocken schüttelte Buffy energisch den Kopf, um den Gedanken so schnell wie möglich wieder zu vertreiben. Doch es war zu spät: Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen hatte sie das Bedürfnis verspührt, zurück nach Sunnydale zu gehen, und zum ersten Mal hatte sie gehofft, daß alles wieder gut werden konnte. So sehr Buffy es vertreiben wollte, dieser Gedanke hatte sich irgendwo in ihr festgesetzt, und sie ahnte bereits, daß er sich früher oder später wieder melden würde, mit jedem Mal lauter.  
Buffy begann sich vor der Entscheidung zu fürchten, die sie früher oder später treffen mußte.  
- Anne! Wo bleibst du?  
Joannes Stimme holte Buffy wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, und wenn sie keinen Ärger mit ihrem Chef haben wollte, mußte sie sich beeilen. Buffy stellte den Korb ab und schloß das Lager auf, ihre Gedanken kreisten wieder rund um ihren Alltag.  
Doch irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke ihres Wesens, flüsterte ihr eine Stimme immer wieder zu, daß sie sich endlich entscheiden mußte. Buffy kannte diese Stimme, gefolgt von einem unverkennbar rauhen, trockenen Lachen: Connors Lachen.  
  
  
Written by Kate.  
  



End file.
